ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyborg Academy Series vs. Heartful Flame Series: The All-Out Battle Royale
Cyborg Academy Series vs. Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline: The All-Out Battle Royale is a Disney crossover theatrical film between two meta-series: the Cyborg Academy Series and the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline, featuring almost every character from both series. The movie celebrates the 5th anniversary of the CA Series and the 80th Anniversary of the PnF Multiverse Series. Both FC Teams, the New Danville Misfits, the secondary Plants, the Gadget Agents Organization, Medieval Troopers, The Ten Magicians, The 7 Elites, the Cooking Club, the other school clubs, Dark Chibimeko, Renegade Witches, Team FANtasy-ia, 6 Fearsome Team, Phoebie and the Humanoid Creatures are summoned to the arena maze by Mythical Academy's principal to challenge them to an all-out battle royale against their respective enemies. Little did they know, this is more than a challenge as the truth awaits at the end of the maze.... Movie Summary to be added..... Song *Kibō no Hana (instrumental) *No buts! * Mirai Start * We Go! * Yumemiru! Shinjiru! Mirai Kanaete! * Dino Soul * Before My Body is Dry *moving soul *Chikaigoto ~Sukoshi Dake Mō Ichido~ (end-credit song) End Credits Character Appearances 'Cooking Club' *'Chibimeko' *'Ronn' *'S'venia' *'Nervana' *'Mio' *'Sa'ik Iik' *'Sakarise Doofenshmirtz' 'Team FANtasy-ia' *'Arctchi' *'Toro' *'Becky Lolliberry' *'Seven Strike' *'Cho Lee Yung' 'Medieval Troopers' *'Kimeko' *'Rebecca' *'Ben' *'Catherine' *'Tiana' *'Arc' *'Kuma' 'Fireside Crusaders Team' *'Katie' *'Apple Bloom' *'Milly' *'Scootaloo' *'Sweetie Belle' *Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger Hirano *Holly *'Phineas Flynn' *'Ferb Fletcher' *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' *'Baljeet Tjinder' *'Buford Van Stomm' *'Emily Kinney' *'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)' *'Melissa (EPnFUS)' *Perry the Platypus *Kiki the Fox *'Larry the Hamster' *Juliette Bousquet *Emma Kingsleigh *Goldfish Darkskull *'Zoey (EPnFUS)' *'Nyx' *'Time-mon' *Engine Wormbuggy *Engine Cheetahdozer *Engine Jetbee *'Kai-Lan' *Rintoo *Tolee *HoHo *LuLu *Shovel *Pail *'Jet/Kamen Rider NEW Accel' *'Apple Bloom-2' *'Scootaloo-2' *'Sweetie Belle-2' *'Nemo' *Mametchi *Memetchi *Kuchipatchi *Makiko *KuroMametchi *Flowertchi *Chamametchi (EPnFUS) *'Lovelitchi' *'Melodytchi' *'Moriritchi' *Watawatatchi *Hapihapitchi (EPnFUS) *Telelin *Pashalin *Doremitchi *Sopratchi *Kizunatchi (EPnFUS) *'Candace Flynn' *Mellana (EPnFUS) *Dark Rintoo *Negative Kai-Lan *Negative Chamametchi *'Daisee' *Isabelle Garcio-Shapira *'Himespetchi' *Chihiro (EPnFUS) *Negative Melodytchi *Anti-Robotboy *Anti-Robotgirl *Deerling *Gothita *'Sabrina' *'K' *'Spiritchi (EPnFUS)' *'Friendtchi (EPnFUS)' *Yumemitchi *Kiraritchi *Furifuritchi *Julietchi *Knighttchi *Kiramotchi (EPnFUS) *Yumecantchi *Majokkotchi 'New Fireside Crusaders Team' *'Selena' *'Berry Blossom' *'Wendy' *'Dasher' *'Sweet Caramel' *'Moon' *'Melissa-2' *'Spiritchi' *'Friendtchi' *'Melissa' *'Chihiro' *'Mellana' *Chamametchi *Hapihapitchi *Kiramotchi *Kizunatchi *Pound Cake *Pumpkin Cake *'Shigurehimetchi' *'Kikitchi' *'Imotchi' *Nega Spiritchi *Nega Friendtchi *'Blueberry "Ellie" Cake' *'Freezy the Gerbil' *Firebotamon *'Kenny Doofenshmirtz' *Nikki *'Roberto Flynn' *'Elisabeth "Vivi" Fletcher' *'Starritchi' *'Richard Fletcher' *'Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher' *'Marinda Doofenshmirtz' *'Kurata Kumota/Kamen Rider Spider' *Bones *'Goldenweektchi' *'Toru Toru Sakura' *'Mezaru' *'Daneris' *'Snowdrop' *Grace *'Cynthia' *Scraps *'Orihime Keiichi' *'Mayoi Nagato' *Scat *Decoratchi 'New Danville Mistifs' *'PvZ Trio' **'Sunny' **'Blovy' **'Sun-shroom' *'The Three Amigos' **'Serene Hovington' **'Hovee' **'Shizuka Hoverfield' **'Kitsunemaru' *'Wizard Duo' **'Serilene' **'Aurora Neon' 'Secondary Plant Characters' *'Peas' *Cherry Bomb *'Potato Mine' *'Wally' *Chomper *Snows *Repeater *Puff *Scaredy-shroom *Grave Buster (Stone) *Fumes *Ice-shroom *Hypnos *Doom-shroom *Lilly *Tangle Kelp *Spikeweed *Jalapeno *Squash *Tally *Torchwood *Threepeater *Sea-shroom *'Plantern' *Cactus *Jemini *Pumpkin *Starfruit *'Magnet-shroom' *Cabbage-pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-pult *Cofee Bean *'Umbrella Leaf' *Marigold *Garlic *Melon-pult *Gatling Pea *'Twin Sunflower' *Gloom *'Cattail' *Spikerock *Gold Magnet *Winter Melon *Cob Cannon *Imitater *'Bloomerang' *'Bonk Choy' *'Iceberg Lettuce' *Grave Buster (Vines) *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *'Lightning Reed' *Pea Pod *Chili Bean *'Power Lilly' *'Magnifying Grass' *'Laser Bean' *Garlic Drone *Magnet Plant *Aspearagus *Sweets (Sweet Pea) *Beeshooter *Hard-nut *Acesperagus *Power Flower (1) *Pops (Popcorn) *Beet *Beetboxer *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Shamrockstar *Bamboo Shoot *Bambooms *Chilli Pepper *Sun Bean *'Pea-nut' *'Bowling Bulb' *'Ghost Pepper' 'Gadget Agents' *'Danville Branch' **'Larudia "Laura" Trottingham' **'Hack Wire' **'Sentotchi' **'Pianitchi' **'Mirda' *'Zoey (GA)' *'Tokyo Branch' **'Kiritsuke Hirano' **'Slash Clash' **'Auroratchi' *'Paris Branch' **La' Mere Aurovera **Reolardo Da' Hoofchi **Kirintchi **'Pianitchi-2' *'Hong Kong Branch' **'Meng Lee' **'Rong Chen' **'Dairentchi' **'Cheng Yin Lee' *'Mexico Branch' **Alexandre Rivera **El Maretador **Ole'tchi *'London Branch' **'Eliza "Shortround" Doublewhooper Fletcher' **'Kick Off' **'Sportstchi' *'Antartica Branch' **David Polimer **Cold Cut **Yukimotchi *'Africa Branch' **'O'Karemu Adaiwa' **'Aria Kine'mu' **'Kalemutchi' *'Seattle Branch' **Theresa Shephard **'Agent Pony' **Kumatchi *'New York Branch' **Kevin McAllen **'Kelly Orange' **Sashatchi *'Singapore Branch' **Yao Ken **Pliky **Totentchi *'Canada Branch' **'Lyra "Kimodo" Bobbleken' **'High Sting' **'Mikotchi' *'Australia Brach' **Austin Josh Decker **Care Free **Tengatchi *'Brazil Branch' **Juliana Everfree **Recon Totem **Arianatchi *'Texas Branch' **'Buckaroo "Becky" McRoden' **'Apple Brand' **'Westerntchi' 'Supporting Characters' *'Other Medieval Academy Clubs' **'Soccer Club' ***Ravensmoore ***Ivy **'Prophet Club' ***'Mirai von K'shivar' ***'Joker' ***'Sebulba' **'Chess Club' ***Arthur ***Elizabeth **'Swimming Club' ***Hang Ten ***Surfertchi **'Mahjong Club' ***'Katsudon' ***'Richi Kan' **'Music Club' ***'Yui Azusa' ***'Himawari Mugi' *'Dark Chibimeko' *'Renegade Witches' **'Anna Katilyn' **'Caren' **'Clara' **'Iris' **'Maya' *'The 6 Fearsome Team' **'Team Archery' ***'Ivan' ***'Miyako' ***'Deva' **'Team Scientist' ***'Cameron Ortensia' ***Helvetica ***Smart ***Devlin **'Team Undead' ***James ***'Ariel Katilyn' **'Team Havoc' ***'Big Brute' ***Steve O'Chaplin ***'Carmelia' **'Team Samurai' ***'Shoguntchi' ***Rising Honor ***'Miko Kurasawa' **'Team Inferno' ***'Blaze' ***'Dragon' ***'HiHi' ***'Pyromare' ***'Castertchi' *'Phoebie' *'Humanoid Creatures' **'Floraine' **'Faunaroh' **'Kazekoshi' *'The Ten Magicians' **'Amy' **'Bonnie' **'Dre' **'Linda Prowers' **'Ky' **'Kira Drevis' **'Mira Drevis' **'Lana' **'Kinfo' **'Jessica' *'The 7 Elites' **'Ameko Kagura' **'Udyr' **'Blimm' **'Haunt' **'Irony' **'Otoentchi' **'Hollow' *'Shigurehimetchi (EPnFUS)' *'Kikitchi (EPnFUS)' *'Imotchi (EPnFUS)' *'Nyxi' *'Pinkie Dash' *'Harmonitchi' *'Daisy Hernandez' *'Iantha the Platypus' *'Jessica Fletcher' *'Zatie/The Masked Vigilante' *'Spell Nexus' *'The Doctor' *'Kirakiratchi' *'Travis' *'Miraitchi' *'Clulutchi' *'Candy Pakupaku' *'Watchlin' *'Diane' *'Brianna' *'Decker' (formerly Hate Dopant) *'Squirt/Princess Skyla Devlin the 4th' *'Miss Rose Velvetina/Kamen Rider New Kiva-la' *'Carolina Sunflower' *'Bob Hollerback' *'Everie' *'Hillary' *'Silent Man/Kamen Rider Senshi' *'Trax/Kamen Rider Neo-Gaim' *'Daisee-2/Kamen Rider Gaim-Shin' *'Dark Agents' **'Larudia "Laura" Trottingham-2' **'Hack Wire-2' **'Sentotchi-2' **'Mirda-2' *'Smartotchi' *'X' 'Other Characters' *'M-Pirates' **'Captain Greatness' **'Rig' **'Jenny Orion Kamiyo' **'Tedden' **'Nezumi' **'Zen Hikari' *'Young Investigators' **'Chespin' **'Amy' **'Fennekin' **'Froakie' **'Robert Buckingham' 'Cameos' *Kai-Lan-2 *Flound *Tonny *Crieesa *Jirachi *Donko-chan *Sora Fujinato *Benny *Mary the Fire Ghost *Nega Lovelitchi *Yuuko Aioi *Konata Izumi *Helen *Rebel Pilot/Jedi Padawan Selena *Rebel Pilot Berry Blossom *Future Starritchi *Future Blueberry "Ellie" Cake *Future Daneris *Agiri *Reimu Hakurei *Marisa Kirisame *AkaRed 'Antagonists' *'The Great Evil' (Purple) *'Assassin Dustard/Kamen Rider Darkness-Yomi' Background Information *The movie is titled (to be added) in Japanese. *Starritchi told Ellie and Daneris their fate within the alternate future seen at New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum during this movie. **By this movie, the Family Trio Crisis Scenario is finally concluded. *Arctchi is discovered to have the ability to duplicate powers, weapons, abilities and energies from other characters using her 'Eye of Knowledge'. **The powers/attacks/weapons she duplicated and used are included within the following: ***Katie and Selena's Phoenix Aura ***Sunny's Sun Beam ***Laura's Ultimate Spirit Form ***Kimeko's Magic and Jewel Sword ***Chibimeko's magic ***Wendy's Superpowers (Pyrokinesis, Superhuman Speed, Weather Control are the only ones used) ***Sweetie Belle's Magic ***Sentotchi's Super Spirit Form ***Blovy's powers ***Ellie's Beast Beast Fruit powers ***Orihime Keiichi's main technique: Blood Blast ***Mayoi Nagato's railgun attack ***Toro's matter absorption powers ***Starritchi's Gum-Gum Fruit powers ***Friendtchi's Sonic Scream ***Ariel's Undead Slash attack ***Bonk Choy's rapid punch ***Bloomerang's petal (manifested within her hands) ***Kitsunemaru's techniques (swords are manifested) ***Serilene's magic ***Blaze's Flaming Inferno attack ***Miyako's bow and arrow (manifested) ***Time-mon's Beat 12 attack. ***Dragon's FlameRod (manifested) ***Hack Wire's Super Spirit Form ***Mirda's lightsaber (manifested)/Sith powers ***Serene's ESPer abilities ***Baseball Launcher (manifested) ***Various Kamen Rider techniques (Rider Kick, Clock Up, etc.) ***Emily-2's staff (manifested) **By using the Cracks that opens to Helheim, she summons all of the powers/weapons of the FC Team, the New FC Team, the Danville Misfits, the secondary plants, all of the Gadget Agents operatives, the Medieval Troopers, The Ten Magicians, the 7 Elites, the Cooking Club, the other first year school clubs, her fellow Team FANtasy members and the 6 Fearsome Team to form attack known as "Gate of Helheim", bearing similarities with Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon from Fate/stay night. *The tagline for the movie is "The story is first told with a portal appearing in Danville Park.......It now ends with a grand battle at Mystic City". **Another tagline "The Final Story Ever Told". **Despite the taglines, the movie is followed by the third meta-series, the Heroes' Ideal Series. *Most of the movie exclusive characters from the PnF Multiverse Storyline reappeared. *This movie features the only reappearance of the M-Series Multiverse Storyline characters. *The movie's release is tied with Heroes' Funniest Moments Short Film: Get in the Movie Theather!, featuring the super-deformed counterparts of characters from both series attending a theather to watch this movie. *This movie is so far the only movie that took place within the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse to not to be a TV Movie. *Miyako discovers the real name of the Crack, which she usually use summon arrows thanks to Moon. *The movie features the most amout of characters having a major role. *The movie's main setting is Mystic City. Both Danville and Medivalius only made minor appearances. *The movie's runtime is 167 minutes. *Sakarise is the only post-FLM Cyborg Academy Series character whose power got stolen by the purple Great Evil. **In contrast, GA Timeline Zoey and Serilene are the only post-FHS PnF Multiverse Storyline character to not have their powers stolen. *The Wormhole Lockseed seen in the movie is shown to have the ability to lock away all of the protagonist's powers to the Helheim Forest. When it is destroyed, a Crack will open above a character and restore her/his powers. *AkaRed is seen holding a device which appears to be a Dimensional Remote. Continuity *One of the teaser trailers shows scenes of Character-impact stories from both series:- **Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds (EPnFUS) - Katie telling Lovelitchi on she was lonely from when she was a little kid. **New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum (FHS) - Starritchi finding a new resolve: to protect the ones she love. **Friendship's Downfall (Part 2) (SHM) - Serene assuring the depressed Aurora that everything will be allright. **Silent Man and The Ultimate Lockseed (GA) - Laura stands up to her fears and finds new strength. **For a Friend... (CA) - Kimeko realizing that she has friends. **Secrets Revealed - Part 3 (CA2) - Chibimeko resolves to train her magic to help her friends. **I'm Doing this for Pride (FANtasy) - Toro attempting to fight with a creature while telling Ariel that he is doing this to protect her pride. *The events of New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum and Future Heroes Series: 4 Months After are mentioned. **The Assasin Dustard once again returns. *Most of the events from both series are frequently referenced. **PnF Multiverse Storyline ***Normbot Commander's Invasion ***Nexus' Wormhole Incident ***Dimensional Wall Breakthrough Incident ***The Hate Dopant Incident ***Universe Reconfiguration ***Invasion between Two Multiverses ***Time Wormhole Incident ***Tokyo Dragon Incident ***Enter's Invasion ***Space Sherrif Incident ***Winter Wonderland Incident ***Lockseed Mayhem Incident ***2nd Time Wormhole Incident ***Star Wars Incident ***Giant Wormhole Incident ***Dread-flower Incident ***Royal Invasion ***Sub-space Invasion ***Chronos Incident **CA Series ***Cataclysm Witch Invasion ***Endless Festival ***Battle in Medivalius ***The Overgrowth Incident ***Battle in Mystic City Allusions * Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series Category:Future Heroes Series Category:Sunny's Heroic Misadventures Category:Gadget Agents Category:Cyborg Academy Category:Cyborg Academy 2: Chibimeko and the Cooking Club Category:FANtasy Category:Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline Category:Cyborg Academy Series Category:Movies